Baby, Is This Love For Real?
by xx.archimedes
Summary: This is a SR songfic oneshot. Remus confesses his feelings for Sirius in so many words, and Sirius responds with equal enthusiasm. SLASH. You no like slash, you no read.


**Well, I was listening to this song one day, and I thought that it would make a really good song fic. So, I wrote this! -cheers-...-cough- Yeah. Anyways, I hope that people like it. And please review! I like reviews.**

Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in my story. They are all J.K. Rowling's.**

Warning: **This story contains SLASH. Quite yummy slach, actually. And people who do not like _slash _should _not read_ this story. Comprehendo? And it had sexual content. Lots of smuttyness. **

**Please Read and Review:)**

* * *

**Baby, Is This Love For Real?**

_Beating Hearts Baby(Baby is this love for real)  
Beating Hearts Baby(Let me in your arms to feel)  
Beating Hearts Baby(The beating of your heart baby)  
Beating Hearts Baby(The Beating of your heart baby)  
_

I sat, slightly out of focus and dazed, as I stared into the flickering Gryffindor Common Room fire. I did this a lot. A meditation of sorts; it helped organize my thoughts. The best that I could anyways. Which, I had to admit, my organization of thoughts wasn't doing so well these past few months. Thoughts of _him_ had constantly plagued my mind, confusing and painful.

And it was then that _he_ decided to walk through the tapestry. I stared at him longingly, my eyes focused hungrily on the lean figure that seemed to be scanning the room for someone. I couldn't help it, couldn't look away. Every time he even walked into the room, I felt my pulse quicken, and my head start to spin. When those sparkling gray eyes turned to capture mine, all of my breath left me in one soft gasp. And I found that I didn't want to breath, only wanted to stare into those deep pools of gray forever. He smiled charmingly and strutted over, eyeing a blonde girl on his way.

Of course.

God, why had I done this to himself? Sirius Black didn't even like guys! So, why did I even to expect Sirius to like _me_? It only caused me pain. Hurtful, mind numbing _pain_. My heart clenched painfully as the lithe figure dropped down beside me, brushing against my arm in a meaningless gesture. _Meaningless_. As it always would be. Merlin, if only the pain would go away. Then I could stop this..this…whatever it was. I refused to admit it was love.

_You, you want nothing to do with me  
You, you want nothing to do with me _

I, I don't know what to do with you  
cause you, don't know what you to do to me

Baby is this love for real  
let me in your arms to feel  
the beating of your heart baby  
the beating of your heart baby

"Hey, Rem. What are you thinking about? Is it a _girl_?"

I snorted derisively. _No_, I thought, _only you. My torturer of both pain and pleasure. How ironic._

"No, Padfoot. No girl."

His eyebrows raised elegantly, and a small smirk graced his full lips. God, how I wanted to kiss those lips, feel them on mine.

"A boy, then?"

I choked, and then tried to cough to hide my surprise. Sighing, I decided to let a little of the truth slide. It couldn't hurt anything.

"Possibly."

Sirius let out an excited whoop of triumph. People turned to stare.

"Sirius," I hissed dragging him back on to the couch, "stop it."

He pouted.

_(beating hearts baby)  
Baby is this love for real  
(Beating Hearts baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(beating hearts baby)  
Your beating heart baby  
(beating hearts baby)  
The beating of your heart baby_

"Well, do you like him?"

I thought about it. Smiling softly, I answered.

"No. I think I love him."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up, and I was surprised to see a slightly pained look in his eyes.

"Do I know him?"

"Sort-of, I guess."

He frowned thoughtfully.

"Is he in our year?"

"Yes."

"Is he…in our House?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

I gulped, afraid I'd said too much. I had, hadn't I? After all, James, Peter, Sirius, and I were the only Gryffindor boys in the seventh year. Why did I have to say so much! It was those stupid pouting lips and those stupid gorgeous gray eyes.

_You really got your hold on me  
You really got your hold on me  
You, you gotta get away from me  
cause you, you want nothing to do with me_

_Baby is this love for real  
let me in your arms to feel  
the beating of your heart baby  
the beating of your heart baby  
(beating hearts baby)_

"But, James, Peter, and I are the only ones in our year. So…is it _James_?" He asked incredulously, a look pf shock splaying across his features.

"No." I whispered softly.

His eyes widened. And he seemed to catch on.

"Remus," his voice wavered, as if uncertain as to whether he should say the next words. Sirius took a deep breath and plunged, "Is it…me?"

I groaned. Fuck, I was such an idiot! Why did I have to take it this far? Why couldn't I have just left things the way the were?

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean for it to happen. I couldn't control it. Merlin, I didn't even _want_ it to happen. And now every thing's messed up because of me, and you probably never want to speak to me again. Don't worry, I don't blame you. The only person to blame is myself," I paused, and realized I'd been rambling. When I looked up, I saw fear and shock in his eyes. Great! Now he was bloody afraid of me, "Fuck." I whispered softly, broken.

Trying to keep myself from breaking down in the middle of the common room, I got up quickly and sprinted up the stairs.

_Baby is this love for real  
(Beating Heart baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(beating hearts baby)  
Your beating heart baby  
(beating hearts baby)  
The beating of your heart baby _

in spite of you, even out of view  
still I love all of you, I do, yeah...  
In spite of you, even out of view  
still I love all of you, I do, well...

You, want nothing to do with me  
you, you want nothing to do with me

I slammed the door shut as quickly as possibly behind me and sank down to the floor in a crumpled heap. I'd lost him now. Lost the only thing I'd ever loved. I knew I'd never love another like I loved him. It just wasn't possible. And, even now, I was ready to admit that I had loved him. Now that it was all over. _Over_. God, just thinking that makes my heart clench. Why did I have to screw things up so fucking bad! Why couldn't I have been happy with the way things were?

I had loved all of him, too. Everything. Even his stupid pigheadedness. I loved the way his eyes always seemed to be sparkling with emotion, the way his barking laugh resembled his animagus form, the way he'd bite his lower lip when he was concentrating on something. Great, I wouldn't have help with the full moons from him anymore. And his presence had always been the one that kept me the most stable. The wolf could almost sense that this one was his mate. Although, I won't blame him for not helping. Hell, I wouldn't help me either if I were him.

_Baby is this love for real  
let me in your arms to feel  
your beating heart baby  
the beating of your heart baby  
(beating hearts baby)  
Baby is this love for real  
(Beating Hearts baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(beating heart baby)  
The beating of your heart baby  
(beating hearts baby)  
The beating of your heart baby_

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps on the stairs reached my overly sensitive ears. Oh God, I didn't want anyone finding me like this! Before I could react the door sprang open and….and..Sirius?

"Sirius?" I croaked, my voice strangled and torn.

He looked down and noticed my curled up position.

"Oh, Rem." He bent down and sat on the floor next to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his emanating warmth. I was too shocked to relax. His shining silver eyes looked intently into my own amber ones.

"Did you really mean what you said down there? About loving me?"

I nodded, my eyes darting away in shame, unable to look at him as I said it.

"Yes."

"Thank God," his voice was strangled, I looked up quickly, and was startled to see that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "Rem, I don't think I could have held my feelings in any longer anyways. I love you, Remus. You."

I stared, unable to absorb this treasured piece of information.

"You…do?"

"Gods, yes."

And then his lips crashed against my own. I couldn't breath. My God, Sirius Black was kissing me. Me. And I'd never felt happier in my whole entire life.

His tongue pushed against my lips insistently, begging for entrance. I eagerly obliged. Our tongues met and fought an intricate dance for dominance. He won, but I didn't really care at this point. My hand ran through his hair, and I moaned as his mouth tore away from mine. But it soon closed over the pulse spot on my neck, licking greedily over the pale flesh.

"Sirius." The name came out as a moan, breathy and filled with desire.

His answer was a groan, and he pushed me gently down onto the floor, laying his lean body over mine. Our bodies seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces, and I let out an involuntary groan as his erection pressed against my own. God, I'd never felt anything like this. The outside world disappeared, leaving only Sirius and I to drown in the world of each other. His hand lightly fingered the cloth at the end of my shirt, as if asking my permission to take things further. Merlin, I wanted to. I wanted to feel every inch of him, his skin touching mine.

I whimpered, and he seemed to take that as yes, because in the next second, his mouth left my neck and he whisked my shirt off. I took the time to remove his. God, he was gorgeous. I stared in awe at the sheer power of his toned body. He was amazing, with his well sculpted chest and abs, and there was a dark, thin, wicked trail of hair pointing downward his navel. His mouth closed over mine, and I eagerly pushed my tongue into that hot cavern again.

Breathing heavily, his mouth tore away from mine, and he began to kiss his way down my neck. Traveling down my chest, he regarded each scar there with reverence, gently caressing each with his lips and tongue. It was driving me _insane_. Finally, he reached the waistband of my trousers, and he looked up, his eyes burning with lust and love as they stared into mine. I nodded eagerly, achingly hard by now. And it was blessed relief when he slipped off my trousers.

Quickly shedding his own, he climbed on top of me, and I moaned as our bare skin made contact. Every time his skin touched mine, a delicious jolt of electricity shot through my body, enveloping me in a burning heat.

And then…there were footsteps. On the stairs. _Shit_.

"Sirius…" My voice was husky and filled with lust. Not how I'd intended it to be. He didn't take it how I'd meant him to either. His hips ground against mine, causing our erections to rub together. I gasped, and I had to remind myself through my lust-filled haze that people were coming up the stairs.

"Siri..people..on stairs…coming up."

That got his attention. Groaning, he, seemingly regretfully, pushed himself off of me.

We'd just managed to somehow throw on our clothes, when James and Peter burst in the door, laughing breathlessly.

"Man, you guys should have seen the Slytherins! And Snivellus! We turned his…," he trailed off, noticing our appearance. His eyebrows furrowed, "What happened to you guys?"

Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Nothing, Prongs. Nothing at all." But as he said this, he slipped his arm possessively around my waist.

And I knew that something had.

**THE END**


End file.
